The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously crimping edges of work pieces, more particularly an apparatus for crimping edges of needle supporting caps to syringe barrels.
Apparatus for crimping closure caps to vials or apparatus for crimping needle supporting caps to syringe barrels are known, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,172, 3,091,068, 3,422,598, 3,538,672 and 3,801,291. These apparatus operate properly as intended but are complicated in structure. Further, the apparatus in the prior art patents are provided with crimping parts and associated parts thereof, which are located on a syringe barrel transfer device, so that the syringe barrel and other parts of the syringe may be contaminated by dusts from these moving parts.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for crimping edges of workpieces, which is simple in structure and operates reliably.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus as stated above, in which ambience around the apparatus can be kept clean.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.